Child of the tides
by Marteto
Summary: Katniss is a hardened native american with specail abilities, Peeta is a shipwrecked sailer from Europe whose best friend takes him to a new land K -T
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Hi, if you're reading this. This is a fic that I've thought about for awhile and decided to of this story is not based on fact, and it takes place in the the time of the american Indians. I as always am Beta-less so any volunteers would be greatly appreciated. I will write about 5 chapters and see (based on feedback) if I should continue it, so please review any character ideas are welcome with a full description(appearance,background,personality etc.)**

**Marti**

**DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES**

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

The boat is swaying back and forth, and the salty air is drying my mouth while I watch Annie and Finn play cards."Peeta, we've been on this journey for weeks, when will it end?" An annoying voice whines in my ear. Madge spared a glance in my direction and smirked at my face "never seeing her again would be too soon,". A grin finds it's way to my mouth "Indeed".

That night a storm rocks the boat, We all sit and listen to the lonely howl on the wind.I hear a mast crack and grab Madge while Finn make our way to one of the 3 life boats and the girls get in as Fin and I lower it to the jump in and float towards the new world.

*considerable time gap*

We've been on this tiny boat for days. "Lighten up Peet, Sirena will take us to safety, Magwayen will not let any harm befall us,".A wind rises from nowhere and sweeps us quickly in one direction, it feels as though something is pushing us toward something from under water, Finn and Annie exchange knowing smiles. And soon enough I see a thin golden strip of land, Finn takes a shell out of his bag and whispers into with a small smile.

The force propelling us speeds and releases us with enough momentum to take us to the shore. There are dense woods beyond the sand, and I see a silhouette standing atop a fallen tree looking towards us. I see Finn whisper a 'don't shoot' into his shell, the silhouette holds something to its ear then raises it into the air.

As we approach a see that the figure is a female holding a drawn bow, she has a braid of rich chocolate brown hair slung over her shoulder. But i'm stopped by her eyes they are storm gray but they change to have a blueish ring near the pupil that fades then to a slate gray and back to their original stormy color. My breath catches in my throat. She grabs a shell attached to her waist and brings it to her lips, then a beautiful noise surrounds us and the air feels magical.

**Katniss-**

Finnick looks me up and down, as do Annie and the newcomer, Finn runs up and gives me a huge hug, "hey Kat, it's so good to see you," I nod with a slight smile. Then Finnick is pinned to the ground by Gale, as others grab the newcomer and Annie. Jo comes to stand beside me and speaks "you know them?" I nod and hold my shell to my face 'not the blond, Finnick and Annie are my Mother's family' She calls them off sharply and quietly returns to my side with Gale. I blindfold and head towards home with my family in tow.

**Peeta-**

The woman ties a scrap of leather over my eyes, and roughly shoves me into someone.I hear Finn as we walk "Kat, we can trust him take the blindfold off,". I trip on something and the group comes to a stop "Fine," the cloth is removed and I see 'Kat' looking at the male and female in shock, then she whispers into her shell and the boy nods at her. She and the girl run off into the forest, Annie runs after them.

We arrive at a village and the boy talks to an older man "she spoke" the older man looks at me surprised, I see that he has the same eyes and hair as 'Kat' only his hair has streaks of silver throughout it. He grabs me and leads me to a structure. The floor is dirt it has small fire ring in the center and a large pile of pelts, he throws some clothing at me and leaves. Finn comes in wearing new clothing and shows me how to put mine on.

**Katniss-**

I spoke, I spoke, I actually said prophecy was happening. Jo looks at me and I see Annie running towards us. They both know the prophecy and are just as shocked as I am. I continue climbing the winding oak until a reach the spot large enough for us, I sit in my hole in the trunk and they sit on the branches across from me.

"Katniss speak" Annie demands ,"he mustn't know my name," I marvel at the sound of my voice. "Why not" Jo asks me Annie answers "She doesn't want to be attached to someone else, and repeat what happened to-" I clamp my hand over her mouth as silent tears slide down my face. I whisper into my shell 'never say that name' and they both nod. I vow not to speak into my shell and they agree after I tell them they may inform my father and mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi again thank you all for the feedback I'm going to try and update this more and PMs are very welcome if anyone wants to suggest a charecter I will try to include them later on.I KIND OF NEED HELP so do y'all want JALE OR GADGE I cant pick and this is vital to my story .So here I go …**

**HUNGER GAMES BELONG TO THE AMAZING SUZANNE COLLINS**

_Tonight the hills are watching her_

_As she runs towards the sea_

_Yeah she runs so she'll be free_

**Katniss-**

My sister and I walk towards our home in the chief's our home was divided into four sections, when we walk in we see our fire pit surrounded by furs and pelts and 2 log benches. Lining the walls are shelves of pottery,beads,weapons,furs, and clothes. There is a leather curtain separating it from the beds. The curtain is painted with the symbols of the moon,woods, and sea. There are 8 sets of bunks lining the walls, mine is in the middle with its own curtain and my personal things on the bunk 's bunk is at my head while Prim's lays untouched across from Jo' the end of this section is another curtain that forms my parents area, they have a double bunk on one wall and shelves on the other.

I duck behind the curtain and finger the moon Prim painted rising above a calm sea, a small tear finds its way out and slides down my cheek. Annie approaches me and wraps me in a hug, I don't know how she knew because i'm behind my curtain, but I am thankful for the hug. I grab one of pairs the boots Finnick gave me awhile ago and slide them on. I toss another pair at Annie and grab my leather bag, bow, and walk to the main area and Annie grabs a bow, some arrows, a bag, and 2 small hands me a knife and I put it in my belt as she does.

She grabs a change of clothes and a bag, she stuffs the clothes into the bag and shoves a pair of shoes in with them. "For Madge," I nod and walk towards the longhouse where she is staying with Gale's family, when we arrive Annie goes in and I wait. Gale passes me me and nods towards my bow, I grab my shell "Hunting with Annie". Annie comes back out and we walk off I reach into my bag and bring out 2 strips of the cloth Silena gave me, I tie them both to my wrist. I nock an arrow and pick up a stone, Annie nods, I toss the stone into a bush 2 plump rabbits scurry out Annie and I each hit one.

A small white face appears in the bush while she is picking up the hares, I scoop it up and we walk back to the village. I put the cloth in the pouch at my waist and walk into the Hawthorne longhouse. Madge is in there, I hand her the bunny and point to my shell then to Hazelle. She retrieves Hazelle's shell "Hazelle will help you care for her, she is yours". She hugs me and thanks me, tears threaten to spill because of her resemblance to Prim, I run out, all the way to the rocky shore.

Annie appears and understands, I lead her behind and under some rocks into a cave. I gesture for her to remove her boots and take out the cloth strips. I go to the glowing blue pool and fill my shell with its water, I lightly blow it and watch the cloths change to match the water. I grab a cloth and tie it around her ankle, then do the puts her boots back on and stands at the edge of the pool, she tries to speak but realizes her voice is gone

I smirk slightly as a tail encases her legs then push her into the pool and get in, I watch as a silvery blue swirls around me and forms a long tail. Annie's eyes widen and I laugh slightly and dive under the water. Annie follows me out of the cave through a tunnel leading to the sea. I go down to the sea-floor and drag my hand through the sand and stop to wait for Annie who is following a school of fish. She swims towards me, and together we swim to the surface. I stick my head out, above the water and look up at the moon.

**Peeta-**

Finn shows me around the village and introduces me to people. I'm taken to a new building, there are beds lining the walls. There are things on the top bunk and leather curtains hanging down for points me towards a bed in the far corner and tells me to put my things away. "Who was the girl Annie ran off with?" he sighs "she's no one," I begin to push him but stop when I see his face. She was clearly someone important, I can't get her out of my head. Her long brown hair, her eyes, the way she carried herself- "Peet, stop thinking about it," Finn's voice breaks me out of my reverie.

"I-I I wasn't" he looks at me knowingly "Sure you weren't. Just leave it be Peet, there are things going on here that you're far better off not knowing". That peaked my curoisity, I got up and left the building. I walked through the village and got lots of odd looks, even the elders stared as I walked past, they looked wise beyond ages and clearly knew something I didn't. I walk in the direction of the sea and sit down on a rocky overhang.

The sea is magnificent, I looked up towards the moon and my eyes followed the beam of silver light down to the reflection on the sea. Inside of the reflection there was a blueish glow that moved as if to keep afloat. I stood and slowly began to climb down the rocks towards the shore. The waves lapped softly against my bare feet. The glow rose and did a graceful arc back down into the water, attached to the glowing tail was a girl. I stared on in amazement as she swam out of my sight.

**Katniss-**

He was there. He saw me. He saw my tail.I swim away quickly. Why was I born so different from everyone else? Because my father fell in love with a girl from across the sea, a girl that washed up on shore. A girl who should've been dead. A girl whose soul was saved by the sea. A girl pale as the moon, with eyes of the deepest blue. she And somehow the sea gave her a tail, Sirena, she could become a siren whenever she wished, Her song entranced men. But when she washed up on shore, my father found her, where the sea met the woods. Then I came along, along with a prophecy and the ability to use shells as a form of communication.


End file.
